jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Market District
The Market District is part of the Imperial City. It contains the Imperial Arena and a landing spot for flyers, the latter becoming the player's camp while in the city. There are a number of merchants, although the only one relevant to the player is Tseng the Blacksmith. From the Market District, players can access the Golden Way and the Black Leopard School. The gates to the poorer districts are sealed at the time of the player's visit — Captain Sen says that this is because the area on the other side is still undergoing repairs after one of Fading Moon's arson attacks. Players are not able to visit these areas in the game. Story and quests The Market District is the first area that players will find themselves in once they arrive in the Imperial City from Tien's Landing in the Marvelous Dragonfly. Upon arrival, they are stopped by two guards, who have been ordered by the Lotus Assassins to monitor new arrivals. However, their questioning is interrupted by the arrival of Princess Sun Lian, who players recognise as Silk Fox. Sun Lian dismisses the two guards and arranges to meet the player in the Scholar's Garden. (If players were impolite to the Princess, they will also be approached by Long the Lout at the end of the conversation.) Subsequently, there are a number of quests that can be obtained in the Market District. Three of them are acquired by talking to Captain Sen — the captain offers bounties on Creative Yukong and Fading Moon), and if players complete these, they will be approached by another man asking them to find Aishi the Mournful Blade). None of the people needing to be found are in the Market District themselves, however. Later on, once players have progressed sufficiently through the chapter, there are two further quests which can be obtained: Prefect Jitong will ask players to help obtain evidence about slave traders, while a girl named Jinlin will ask for help in retrieving something from a tomb in the Necropolis. Players can also talk to Mechanic Hin Goo about a flyer mission, which results in improvements to the Marvelous Dragonfly. The Market District is also involved in two quests which the player can receive in the Necropolis. The quest A Vengeful Ghost requires players to find Ren Feng, while the quest The Tanners Fong requires players to find the two tanners. Both are found in the southern portion of the Market District. Players can also talk to Bai the Outcrier, who is found near the flyer, and to Junda and Lina, who have a stall in the southwest of the district. They are not involved in quests, but may provide a certain amount of information on the surroundings. There are two bookstands in the Market District — The History of Flight (Vol. 4) and Guide to the Imperial City. Video Map Image:AreaMap-MarketDistrict.png|border|left|450px rect 381 29 570 50 Marvelous Dragonfly circle 478 69 10 Marvelous Dragonfly rect 174 202 368 222 Imperial Arena circle 273 241 10 Imperial Arena rect 92 548 337 566 Black Leopard School circle 210 532 10 Black Leopard School rect 383 546 554 567 Golden Way circle 467 530 10 Golden Way rect 387 143 459 182 Bai the Outcrier circle 446 199 10 Bai the Outcrier rect 504 155 587 192 Mechanic Hin Goo circle 492 184 10 Mechanic Hin Goo rect 473 235 576 255 Captain Sen circle 544 221 10 Captain Sen rect 482 401 528 420 Quest: Jinlin circle 469 410 10 Quest: Jinlin rect 366 452 434 493 Quest: The Tanners Fong circle 384 436 10 Quest: The Tanners Fong rect 242 458 338 496 Tseng the Blacksmith circle 269 445 10 Tseng the Blacksmith rect 96 450 224 468 Junda and Lina circle 210 435 10 Junda and Lina rect 34 409 146 429 Quest: The Slave Traders circle 163 418 10 Quest: The Slave Traders rect 93 325 170 345 Quest: A Vengeful Ghost circle 131 359 10 Quest: A Vengeful Ghost rect 320 367 442 383 Text: The History of Flight circle 422 391 6 Text: The History of Flight rect 278 512 433 528 Text: Guide to the Imperial City circle 444 520 6 Text: Guide to the Imperial City desc none Category: Imperial City Category: Jade Empire Category: Locations